


so tonight i'll drift in a dream with you

by lco123



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: “I hadn’t even realized how much I missed it, until now. Not just sex, but time alone with Carm.” Her eye catches Carm’s ass again, and she adds, “Okay, sex is kind of a major part of it.”
Laura and Carmilla have been parents for one month and twenty-two days, and they're ready for a little alone time. Companion piece to "never knew the best was yet to come."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is somewhere between fluff and smut, and it's meant as a mini-sequel to "never knew the best was yet to come." If you haven't read that fic, basically Laura and Carmilla adopt a baby in the future named Matilda, who they call Mattie (in case you're wondering why I'm referencing Mattie being a baby). 
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly, but hopefully you enjoy! Title also from "Lullaby."

It’s been one month and twenty-two days since Laura became a parent.

One month and twenty-two days of the most incredible euphoria and pride Laura has ever known, one month and twenty-two days that have fundamentally changed her outlook on life, one month and twenty-two days of a thousand new experiences.

And, also, one month and twenty-two days of dirty diapers, sleepless nights, tears and spit up and piles of laundry and dirty hair. And one month and twenty-two days since she and Carmilla have had any quality time. 

Ahem. “Quality time.”

Laura wouldn’t trade it for anything, and she honestly isn’t even thinking about sex—at least not consciously—until the day her friend Jennifer comes over for the afternoon. Mattie is sleeping, thankfully, and while Laura is happy to see her friend she would actually love the opportunity for a little nap, herself. But Jennifer brought over food and toys, and is brimming with funny stories and parenting advice, so Laura isn’t about to start complaining.

She and Jennifer are in the living room, drinking tea in hushed tones, while Carmilla does something or other in the kitchen. Laura isn’t tracking what (there’s a lot she’s not tracking, these days). 

Jennifer is talking animatedly about her job, and Laura swears she’s listening and looking at her, but suddenly her eyes drift past Jennifer’s shoulder to the kitchen, and she finds herself staring at Carmilla’s ass in her not-exactly-clean jeans, and then at a little exposed patch of skin on her side as she leans forward. Carmilla’s hair is pulled back—they’ve both been rocking a lot of ponytails these days, what with their adorable bundle of exploding bodily fluids—giving Laura an unobstructed view of Carmilla’s neck and _God,_ that jawline. 

Laura feels warmth pooling in her belly. It’s been so long since they—

“ _Laura!_ ”

Laura snaps her attention back to a bemused-looking Jennifer. “Sorry, what were you saying?” she asks, flushing.

Jennifer smirks and raises an eyebrow, briefly twisting around to glance at Carmilla. “I’m taking the baby tonight,” she announces.

“What?”

“Honey, you need to get _laid_ ,” Jennifer replies with a chuckle. “You look like a cartoon of a dog staring at a steak. How long has it been?”

“Before Mattie,” Laura admits, her exhaustion making it hard to muster much embarrassment. “I hadn’t even realized how much I missed it, until now. Not just sex, but time alone with Carm.” Her eye catches Carm’s ass again, and she adds, “Okay, sex is kind of a major part of it.”

“So I’ll take Mattie, and you and Carmilla can screw like bunnies,” Jennifer tells her. “Don’t second-guess it. Just say yes.”

“What’re you saying yes to?” Carmilla asks, sliding onto the couch beside Laura.

Laura tucks herself into Carmilla’s side, leaning into her shoulder. “Jennifer offered to take Mattie tonight. So we could have some time.”

Carmilla looks at Jennifer squarely. “You sure?”

Jennifer nods. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Laura is already strategizing how many times you guys can do it in the next fourteen hours. It would be a waste of a good plan if I backed out now.”

Laura scowls in response, but without much real upset. Jennifer knows her well, and she isn’t too far off. The thought of Mattie being away from her is both terrifying and, if she’s being honest, a little exhilarating. Just a few hours without that immediate responsibility sounds pretty relaxing.

“Okay,” Carmilla replies. The ghost of a familiar grin starts to make it’s way to her mouth, and the sight sends butterflies rushing through Laura’s abdomen.

Of course, it takes a little while to get everything organized. By the time Mattie wakes up and is changed and fed, by the time Carmilla has packed her a little bag with enough diapers and formula for a full weekend away, and Laura has written out a list of every possible thing Jennifer could need (with a number of additions from Carmilla), nearly two and a half hours have passed. 

Then suddenly, Jennifer and Mattie have left, and Laura is taken aback by the lump in her throat.

“She’s really gone,” she says quietly, turning around to face a slightly shell-shocked-looking Carmilla. Their living room feels so empty, all of a sudden.

“Yeah.” Carmilla quickly runs a finger under one eye, sniffing a little. Laura walks forward and wraps her arms around Carm’s waist.

“Amazing how much we love that little one, huh?” Laura murmurs into Carmilla’s side.

Carmilla rolls her eyes, shifting her arm to envelope Laura’s shoulders. “Yeah, it sure is. She’s messing with my reputation as stoic and scary.”

Laura laughs softly. “Babe, you are a big mushy pile of goo. There’s nothing scary about you.”

Carmilla arches an eyebrow. “A big mushy pile of goo whose pants you totally want to get into.”

Laura bites her lip. “They’re good pants. And you look good in them.” She turns so she’s more directly facing Carmilla and slides her hands into Carm’s back pockets, tugging her close. She plants a few kisses around Carm’s collarbone, featherlight, before working her way upwards.

Carmilla hums in approval, the noise vibrating against Laura’s lips. “It’s been a little while.”

“One month and twenty-two days,” Laura replies. “Not that I’ve been counting.” Her lips reach Carmilla’s jaw and Carm turns her head so their mouths can meet. Carmilla kisses her deeply, slow and unhurried. The two of them have kissed in a million different ways in all their time together—from hedonistic couch makeouts that almost always turn into really hot sex, to quick “I’m-running-out-the-door-I-love-you-bye” pecks—but these slow, lazy kisses with the promise of more to come are Laura’s favorite. These aren’t end of the world kisses; they have a future.

Carmilla slides her hands up Laura’s neck, gently pulling her ponytail free and running her fingers through Laura’s hair. The action makes Laura’s whole body tingle, and she feels her exhaustion give way to lust. “C'mon,” she whispers, extracting her hands from Carm’s back pockets to pull her in the direction of their room.

There’s laundry everywhere but Laura pays it no mind, simply adding to the pile as she sheds her sweatshirt. She lets Carmilla’s hair down, relishing in the way Carm gasps as she tugs slightly. Carmilla peels Laura’s shirt off between kisses, eventually backing her into the bed. Laura unbuttons her own jeans and wriggles out of them before sitting down and unbuttoning Carmilla’s. Carmilla steps out of her jeans, somehow making the act look vaguely graceful, and pulls off her top.

Laura haphazardly unhooks her own bra as she scoots back on the bed, and Carmilla follows suit. Carmilla crawls up the bed, peppering kisses on Laura’s collarbone, between her breasts and on her stomach, before dragging Laura’s underpants off her body. Laura readies herself, but then Carmilla darts upward again, sucking on one of Laura’s nipples while palming her other breast.

“Carm,” Laura murmurs. She’s already so wet, and while this feels amazing, she’s burning between her thighs and needs relief quickly.

Carmilla starts moving lower, kissing all the while. She kisses everywhere but where Laura needs: the hollows of her hips, the tops of her thighs, the very bottom of her abdomen. Only when Laura is squirming and can just barely get out, “ _Carm, please!_ ” does Carmilla settle her mouth down between Laura’s thighs. 

Laura’s hands tighten into Carmilla’s hair as Carm expertly laps at her clit, before she pulls a hand free from under Laura’s leg and slides two fingers inside her. It only takes a few pumps and a bit more sucking on her clit and Laura is coming almost embarrassingly fast, her whole body trembling as her hips lift upwards. Carmilla always knows exactly what she needs, and now is no exception as she gently works her back down.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Laura breathes shakily. “How did I survive over a month without that?”

Carmilla smirks, making a pillow with her hands on Laura’s stomach and setting her cheek down. “You always know how to boost my self esteem, cutie. That might have been your fastest orgasm yet.”

Laura rolls her eyes. “Come up here,” she instructs. “I want to kiss you but I don’t think I can move right now.”

Carmilla does as she’s told, sliding up Laura’s body and kissing her deeply. Laura is still catching her breath, so she has to pull back after a moment. Carmilla stays close, though, and Laura uses the opportunity to study her features. It occurs to Laura that she hasn’t really _looked_ at Carmilla lately. 

“What?” Carm asks.

Laura shakes her head. “Nothing. You’re just really pretty.”

Carmilla smiles. “Why thank you. You’re not so bad, yourself.”

They kiss again, and eventually Laura manages enough strength to roll them over, so Carmilla is flat against the mattress and Laura is half on top of her. She props herself up on her elbow and skims a hand down Carmilla’s front, pausing to ghost her fingers over Carmilla’s very hard nipples. It’s a gesture she knows turns Carmilla on immensely, almost more so than direct stimulation. 

Carmilla hisses in a breath as Laura’s hand moves lower. She splays her legs wide, but Laura isn’t about to let her get off that easy. She gives Carm a taste of her own medicine, running her fingers over Carm’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where Carm wants her and drawing away, then providing pressure far too light to do much. Laura’s pretty low on energy right now, but she always enjoys teasing Carmilla.

“ _Laura_ ,” Carmilla mutters, trying to arch into Laura’s touch.

“Yeah?” Laura replies nonchalantly.

Carmilla bats a hand against the mattress in frustration. “ _Please._ ”

Laura smirks, finally slipping two fingers inside Carmilla. She feels amazing; _God_ , Laura has missed that wet warmth. She maneuvers her thumb over Carmilla’s clit, shifting her body a bit lower, and starts getting into the rhythm of it. 

Carmilla doesn’t really say anything, mostly just fragments of words and groans. As her body starts to tremble, though, she begins to chant Laura’s name, soft as a prayer, as she always does right before she comes. It’s as though in that singular moment, she knows no other words except, “ _Laura. Laura. Laura.”_

Carmilla comes hard and fast—she doesn’t hold out much longer than Laura did, a fact which Laura will absolutely be pointing out to her later—and Laura gives her a few more light touches before rolling off Carmilla. Carm’s eyes drift closed as she steadies her breath. The sight makes Laura feel happy, and sleepy.

“I want to go like ten more rounds,” Laura assures her. “But I’m pretty sure my body won’t let me do anything but sleep right now.”

Carmilla nods, opening her eyes and turning to face Laura. “Much as I would love to have the stamina of a childless vampire, I am in fact a human mother. So, yeah, I need some sleep too.”

“More when we wake up, though, right?” Laura confirms, yawning and tugging Carm into her little spoon position.

“Of course,” Carmilla promises, pulling Laura’s arm tight around her middle.

Laura can feel herself already starting to float between the waking world and the sleeping one, but one more thought occurs to her. 

“Carm?”

“Hmm?”

“You wouldn’t trade it, would you? I mean, childless vampire stamina for human mother stamina—kind of a big difference.” She’s not really worried, more genuinely curious.

Carmilla lifts Laura’s hand to her lips and kisses it. “I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything, cupcake. Not for the whole world.”

Laura smiles, blushing in spite of herself. “Me neither.” 

And with that she drifts off to sleep, filled with dreams of what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
